The Mending of a Broken Woman: A New Start
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: What happens when a new agent joins the team and has a bad past? As Gibbs falls in love with her can he help her finally heal and put the past behind her once and for all? Rated M due to the content of the first chapter with mentions of abuse. *Now complete*
1. Chapter 1

**The Mending of a Broken Woman**

 **Chapter 1.**

It had been one very long week and finally the case was over and everyone in the bullpen was just getting the paperwork completed. As Gibbs looked out at them all and after Liz had just put hers on his desk, he decided to relent and send them all home. It had been a very difficult case for them all, but for Liz it had been the hardest of all.

Originally Liz had joined them on just a temporary assignment while Ziva had been away on an extended break in Israel. Because of the way Liz had fitted in so well with them all and so very quickly, it also stayed that way when Ziva returned. So Gibbs managed to persuade Vance that he wanted to keep her and they went on to become a four person team. When she first joined Tony did of course flirt with her like crazy, but she soon shot him down and instead the two of them became really close friends instead.

Right from the off Gibbs had really liked Liz and she was also a really great agent, she'd also got degrees in criminal psychology and also computer forensics. Unlike McGee though she chose not to advertise the fact that she'd got some brains, even if if Gibbs did slightly test her on her first case with them with her criminal psychology. He also hated to admit it but she was even better than Kate was at profiling, which was saying something. He also couldn't believe how at ease she made him feel with their working relationship and somehow it reminded him of the relationship he and Tony had had when they first started working together. Especially as like Tony did, it felt very like she put a mask up and hid her true self deep down. After she and Tony had got over all the flirting business it soon became clear that the two of them became friends with a shared misery. As on more than a couple of occasions as he'd seen the two of them talking, he could visibly see the masks coming down on the both of them. As soon as someone spoke to them though the masks would instantly be back up once again. Yes from her file he did know some of what she'd been through, but that was just what was on paper.

After a couple of months of Liz being an official member of team Gibbs, Gibbs started to realize that he'd got feelings for Liz, but he was trying so very hard to fight them. Not just because of rule 12 of course! But also because of the age gap between them, it wasn't exactly like she was old enough too be her father, but it was still quite a gap. In the end though things just had to come to a head!

It had happened because they'd been chasing an arms dealer, so Tony had gone in undercover as someone looking for a deal on behalf of his boss a major arms dealer, who was of course Gibbs. As they were doing the case set up they soon realized thanks to Liz's profile of the dealer, they knew that he preferred to deal with younger dealers so that he could kill off the competition, especially if they were also single and had no family around them. So they then decided that Tony would be the single younger dealer and then Gibbs being the one with a partner, all be it a clueless partner which of course was Liz's role. The idea was that when she put in her first appearance with them, she had to be all over Gibbs, not only that none of them had seen the undercover clothes she'd been given to wear; but when she did walk in with a short skirt and a low cut top on, Gibbs eyes nearly popped out of his head! Not only that as she sat down next to him and cuddling into him as well as flirting, he was really hoping and praying that she wouldn't notice that the blood had all traveled south and he could feel himself growing hard. As the dealer and Tony were talking to seal the deal they were going to take, she initiated a kiss with him and boy did he feel the fireworks go off between them! Not only that he also found that he surprised himself slightly, as he bought his hand up to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. He also soon found himself exploring her mouth with his tongue, and he found himself imagining the possibility of it happening really between them. When they eventually broke apart he could see with the way there was just a small halo of green left in her eyes, that she had feelings for him too.

In the end it was Liz who had ended up being the hero of the hour, because the idea to catch the dealer Carl other NCIS agents were going too do a raid on the club once the deal was done, in which Liz, Gibbs and Tony were also going too be falsely arrested. During the raid Carl managed to take Liz hostage, not knowing of course that she was a big self defense and martial arts expert. Even though Gibbs knew she'd done all the self defense and martial arts stuff because of what had happened to her sister and hadn't told anyone other than Tony about what had happened. Because of her being such an expert they'd had to give up going to train in the gym because with the way she and Ziva were matched as well as with Gibbs, she had beaten them both a few times, so when word got round the building they were in the gym they'd get a big audience watching them. So when Carl took her she went limp in his arms giving him a false sense of security. Then at the right moment she kicked him where it hurt before then throwing him to the ground. As he hit the ground he also hit his head and lost consciousness. Because of that the false arrest didn't happen, but the team doing the raid took Carl into custody. Before all that happened though as they went over the final details of their deal in the club, she and Gibbs were being very flirty again. She'd also been given a little black dress to wear which once again had a very short skirt to it and low cut top. It was also quite tight so when she'd walked past Gibbs he'd found it very hard not to lick his lips and swallow hard. Just before the hostage situation happened, he'd been standing against a post and she'd gone over to kiss him. When they broke apart he got more of an eye full down her top than he'd expected to, but he found that he loved it. As he then pulled her in for another kiss he also let his hands wander all over her perfect curves, when he reached her ass he pulled her into him. He knew that once again all the blood had gone south and that she'd felt him starting to go hard again with the way she tried to keep her moan as quiet as possible, but as they broke apart once again he could see that her pupils had blown.

When everything was all over and because of her being slightly shaken up, even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone; Gibbs took his jacket off and put it round her shoulders, then he made sure that they got a car to themselves when they were driven back to the Navy Yard again. He also ensures that he sits in the middle so they could cuddle up as best they could. As she laid her head on his chest drinking in his scent he lightly stroked her shoulder and back, which eventually lulled her into sleep. So with that he made a quiet call to Vance saying that he was taking her home because she was exhausted and needed a rest. After that he gave the driver instructions to take them back to his house. When they got there he somehow got her out of the car and into his arms without waking her and laid her gently on the sofa before covering her in a blanket. He then made another quiet call to Ziva asking her to bring over Liz's go bag from her desk so that she'd got a change of clothes. Liz was still so out of it that she never even heard Ziva arrive with her bag and leave again.

Things between the two of them got bought to a head when she woke up and he told her that she could have a shower and freshen up if she wanted too. As she went to go she asked him if he could undo the dress for her, when he did so and she moved her hair out of the way exposing some of the skin at her neck, he couldn't help but take a chance that he started to kiss and nibble at the spot. As she shivered when the zip reached its end he whispered into her ear that they would talk when she came back down again.

They then talked as they sat at the table having something to eat and coffees. As they admitted to feeling the same way about each other she also admits that she is slightly scared because yes she had had relationships in the past, but not for years because in the last few years when men had found out about her sister and what had happened to her they had dropped her. Plus she also knew that some of what had happened with her sister scared her too. As he then takes her hand as reassurance as he asks her what happened to her sister. After a few minutes of struggling with how to get her words out, she finally says "She was raped twice. The first time she was just dragged off the street, thrown into a car and taken somewhere secluded. He also beat her up and dumped her on the doorstep of the hospital. The second time she was drugged by her so called partner and the attack went on for days because he kept her drugged up. In the days that followed he also bought in his so called friends to also do what they wanted to her." As she then shudders Gibbs gets out of his chair and comes to kneel in front of her still holding her hand. She then carries on saying "As well as doing what they wanted to her they also beat her up, burnt her with cigarettes and kept her tied up. When mom and dad found out they disowned her, forbade her from ever entering the house again and to stay away from me. She ended up as a homeless alcoholic and drug addict before she committed suicide." She then dissolves into tears and he gets up off the floor to hug her as he asks "How did you find out what had happened?"

She answers "When I made detective that boyfriend crossed our path when he did the same thing to another woman and she reported it. Despite what mom and dad had done to her before the suicide she had found the strength to also report him, so I saw her case file when we did the background check."

He then asks "Is that when you disowned them?"

She answers with a wry smile "It was. Because it made me realize that their religious philosophy was a joke and that they basically then treated me the same as the boyfriend had treated her. All be it without being drugged and abused sexually of course, but I mean the being locked up and beaten way. That's why I have the scars on my back because of the belt that he used on me. As while he did it both he and mom would be in my ear telling me that it was for my own good, because I wouldn't be able to lie on my back for a man. As well as constantly reading passages of the bible out to me. Plus of course when I did the psychology degree that also helped me to see through it all."

Gibbs then says "And since then you have become one strong and independent woman, who I have fallen in love with." As he then pulls her to her feet and once again hugs her, before he even says anything else she knows that she will always be safe in his arms. He then says as he keeps her in his arms but does move so he can look her in the eye as he then says "I promise that I will never ever hurt you. Call me old fashioned, unless it's for ulterior motives of course, I've never ever jumped into bed with someone. So I don't care how long it takes, it will only happen when you're ready. I will never ever push you into something you don't want to happen." As he then tilts her chin up they kiss for the first time. When they break apart she breathlessly says "I love you too Jethro."

 **A/N: I know it's another new one from me! With this one it's going too be slightly different from my usual because for easier reading it's going to be a series of more shorter stories. I know that this first chapter is also slightly darker than usual but I promise it does get better from here as well! Plus it's also a bit different for me with being a Gibbs story! So I hope that you enjoy it! Xxx. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mending of a Broken Woman**

 **Chapter 2.**

So here it was Gibbs and Liz had now been a couple for about five months now and were still going strong. They still hadn't had sex yet, but they had, had some pretty heavy make out sessions instead! And due to the way those had been going Gibbs somehow knew that it probably wasn't going to be long before they finally fell into bed together. Although as he was sitting there thinking about things he did wonder if something would have happened it might have happened that fateful night the difficult case came in.

 ***FB*** That night he had decided that he was going to wine and dine Liz, seeing as he had very much discovered in the time that they'd been together, that Liz was very much an old fashioned girl and underneath it all she really loved a bit of romance, so somehow it was bringing that side of him out. And in a way it made him smile with a slight sad smile because he'd not been able to bring that side of himself out since Shannon and himself had dated. So even with the slight sadness he had, he did also love bringing that side out for Liz.

After they'd had their meal he'd gone down into the basement and after she'd made the coffees she'd taken them down there. She then did her usual as she did when they were down there, which was to sit down on a saw horse watching him work on the boat. He knew that with the way she was taking her time over drinking her coffee while watching him and swallowing each mouthful hard as he sanded away, that she was doing it slightly on purpose. When she finally finished it she got up to put her mug down on the side, before stalking up to him, taking his mug from him and then without taking her eyes from him, putting it down out of the way. As she came back up again he took her into a slow and gentle kiss. As it carried on he pulled their bodies closer together, while pushing her against the wrung of the boat. As they broke apart he then moved to start grazing on those special spots on her neck that she really loved him to graze on. When it got to the point where she was starting to find it unbearable she was writhing against him making him harder, as she put her arms up to grip on to the wrung to brace herself on it he moved in for another kiss. As his hands managed to find the zip on her dress and he undid it very slowly as they kissed. As he bought her arms back down again as he slid the dress from her shoulders, he broke them apart as he looked her in the eye and in their own silent language she assured him that she was ok with the way it was going and where it was heading. Not only that as she initiated the next kiss, he could also feel her hands finding their way to the bottom of his t-shirt. He then broke the kiss once again as he allowed her to strip the t-shirt off him. As she ran her hand down his chest and started to try and undo his belt, he shook his head "No." Because he wanted to make sure that things from that point continued in the bedroom, so instead he then scooped her up into his arms. Of course just as he'd started going up the stairs his phone had to go, so he put her down gently as he then answered it saying "Gibbs!" Very sternly. As she guessed that it was a call out, she went back to pick up her dress from the floor so she could then put it in her go bag and put on the clothes she had in there upstairs. It was also the first time for Gibbs that he managed to get a proper look at her back while she was doing it. And even with the poor light in the basement and also his bad eyesight he all of a sudden found it difficult to concentrate on the call as he saw the extent of the scars that she had talked about. It broke his heart to see the evidence of what she had gone through and he certainly could see how much they had meant when they told her about never being able to lie on her back for a man, but he could never understand how a human being could inflict that much pain on a child/teenager.

When he finished the call and headed upstairs himself, she was sitting on the sofa dressed and was just putting her hair back up again. Just before going over to pick up the car keys and also get their guns out of the safe he sat down with her and took her hand as he said "Before we go and this has nothing to do with us or your past, but this case may get difficult for you. I just want you to promise me that if things do get too hard for you, you must say something or ask to be taken off it if you need to do that as well. Even if you feel that you can continue with it and need to talk, you come to me or Tony."

As she looked back at him she replied "I promise that I will do." As they then got everything they needed together and left, when they arrived at the crime scene they managed to pull in at exactly the same moment as Tony did. When they'd all got out of their cars he let Liz go on slightly ahead of he and Tony he then said to him "Tony I think for this I want to keep her close to you or me, as I have a feeling that this is going to end up being too close to home for her. If you feel that she isn't coping, please come to me."

Tony replied "I promise that I will do boss." ***End FB***

And boy did Gibbs feeling end up coming so very true, as what started out as a simple rape case, became a case of a serial rapist who was working his way through his fellow female crew members. In the first few days of the case Liz seemed to be coping fairly well, even with being mostly with himself or Tony. Although in the end Gibbs had a feeling that when she was going out on things with Tony, that Tony was getting her to talk things over with him.

Just as they got to the point of three days of it, even though all of them were starting to feel exhausted and were flagging he was starting to get really worried about Liz. She was starting to get quiet on all of them and he also had a feeling that she may not be eating properly either, no matter how many times he or Tony were putting food down in front of her and telling her to eat.

On the fifth day he knew that they were going too be in some trouble if they didn't get somewhere soon. Because after having sent everyone home, Tony went with everyone, but then slipped back in once again. As Gibbs was busy doing paperwork he all of a sudden sensed that someone was there and looked up to see Tony there so he asked "What is it?"

Tony answers "I think that we may have to take Liz off of this, she won't even talk to me now and has completely clammed up on me. I don't think that she's eating or sleeping. I came in early this morning to catch up on some paperwork before then going to the gym and she was there. When she left I looked at the treadmill and she'd run five miles, I also found out that she'd been in there for quite a while and before the treadmill she'd been taking things out on a punch bag, I'm getting worried that she's going to make herself ill."

Gibbs replies "Ok, leave it with me." Tony then goes to walk away, but then turns back to sit on the edge of Gibbs desk as he says "Have the two of you been breaking rule twelve?" As Gibbs then leans back in his chair and scrubs his hands over his face as he asks "Would it bother you if we had have done?"

Tony answers "No because up until recently of course she's been so happy and it's been so good to see, not only that you've seemed happier too boss."

Gibbs then says "I never thought I'd do it, but we've been together for about five months now and yes I am in love with her. I suppose through all of this I should have been going home with her as I knew that she was going to find it hard."

Tony says "I promise that I'll keep things quiet that I know about the two of you, but I am very happy for you. Look I made sure that I stuck to her side when we spoke to petty officer Reid, but it was after that when she stopped talking. I don't think he could have said something to her or got at her, but you know I am beginning to wonder about it."

Gibbs asks "Is there anything suspicious in his records?" Tony then gets off of the desk edge, goes to his own desk to put his kit bag down and turns his computer back on, while waiting for it to boot up he takes his jacket off. As soon as it's booted up he looks at things and says "No, hang on. I'm sorry Gibbs if he did get to her I don't know how he did." He then puts everything up on the plasma for Gibbs to see and then carries on "He was part of the gang that was arrested at the time of her sisters rape, he didn't get charged and then disappeared into the navy."

Gibbs says "Move him up the suspect list, you and McGee go and bring him in, do it in a while. Just check her phone records, as I know she has been getting some hang ups both on her desk phone here and on her cell. He may have managed to find out the numbers. He may have also found out her home number as well check that too. If he has managed to get them he could be threatening to do the same to her as what happened to her sister, which is why she has clammed up on the both of us. Even if she is a strong woman I do know that she is very scared of the same thing happening to her as well, which could also be why she wouldn't say anything to us about it." Tony then interrupts him all of a sudden as he grabs his gun out of the desk drawer and then says urgently "A number registered to him is around her apartment area now, I'll get McGee to go through the rest of the records when we get back later." As he and Gibbs then go running out together Gibbs says "Get Ziva and McGee there as well, then send her a text to say that it's you calling her, seeing as she may not answer any phones if he's been constantly calling her on them. Don't say anything that will worry her, but it should get her to let us in as well if she knows it's definitely us."

When they arrived at the apartment building they can hear Reid shouting through the intercom at the front door trying to gain entry into the building because obviously Liz is refusing to let him in herself. The person that he's yelling at isn't letting him in either and also yells back at him that they have called the cops. When they see McGee and Ziva arrive Gibbs calls them and tells them to get Reid flushed away from the building because Tony is currently on the phone to Liz and they need to be able to get him in there with her. As they do it and Tony tells Liz that he's on his way in, Gibbs gives him the door key so he can let himself in.

As Tony goes in, even just as a friend to see Liz to find her on the sofa all drawn into herself, shivering and shaking, it just breaks his heart. He then goes into her bedroom and finds a blanket, when he comes back to her again, he releaves her of her gun which she has in her hand. He then sits next to her and gets her cuddled into him before covering her in the blanket. It's then that her tears come and she whispers "I'm sorry, I should've told you." As she then unburies a hand from underneath the blanket to reach for her cell phone on the coffee table in front of them and hands it to him. As she cuddles back into him again. He kisses the top of her head and whispers to her "It's ok, you're safe now, I promise you." As they then hear the shouting from outside and gun shots start to ring out, she tries to cuddle into Tony even more and block her ears from all the noise.

Sensing what kind of state that Liz may be in even with Tony being with her and of course having given Tony his keys also, he shouts calmly through the door that he's coming in and then uses the lock pickers to let himself in with. When he sees the way that she's so cuddled into Tony and has her hands over her ears, like Tony it breaks his heart to see the woman that he loves so very scared. Before he gets Tony to swap places with him, Tony shows him the threats that Reid had texted her, he tells Tony to bag and tag it then for he and McGee to go and process all of the evidence as well as interview Reid, because he wants to ensure that he remains with Liz. If they do want him though he'll either be there with her, his main aim though is to get her back to his instead. He also asks Tony if he can ask for Ducky to be on standby, just in case he may have to call him for something to give her.

It ends up taking quite a while, but in the end Gibbs manages to persuade Liz to go back to his. So after grabbing some stuff for her in a bag, he then puts the bag over his shoulder and then picks her up to carry her to the car. When they get back to his he carries her into the house and is not surprised to find that Ducky is sitting there waiting just in case he was needed. So Gibbs carries her straight upstairs and puts her to bed, as she gives permission for Ducky to examine her, Gibbs leaves the room while he does it. After doing it he joins Gibbs outside the room and they talk quietly. Ducky explains that she's suffering from extreme stress and fear, he then hands Gibbs some sleeping tablets for him to give her. He then says that he will sign her off duty for a few days and will be round the next day to check her over again. Because of her being closer to himself and Tony that if Gibbs does have to leave her side, then he should at least leave Tony with her. Once her stress and fear levels start coming down, then she should start coming back to them again. Although even when he signs her back on again he would advise that she does take some personal time off and have a good rest. Because if she ends up going back too soon it might cause some harm. Gibbs tells him not to worry because he's going to make sure that she does get some rest.

Once he sees Ducky out, he gets a glass of water and takes it back upstairs again, once in the bedroom he puts the water and tablets down on the night stand. He then strips down to his t-shirt and boxers. After that he gets her to sit up with him and to have the tablets and water. As they then lay down together after she's had them, before laying her head on his chest and them getting cuddled up together, she kisses him and then says "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I love you Jethro." As she then settles on his chest, he kisses the top of her head and says "Don't worry I know why you didn't tell us, but from now on you come to me or Tony when you have a problem. I love you too." She then slurs her reply as the tablets start to take hold "I promise that I will do." Before she then passes out with sleep.

 **A/N: I know that I said last chapter that things do start to get better for Liz, but I forgot about this dark chapter first! Anyway I still hope that you enjoy it! I do promise that things do start to get better from the next and final chapter! Thank you also to those who have followed and or favourited this story and to also those that have reviewed the story so far! Xxx. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mending of a Broken Woman**

 **Chapter 3.**

In the next couple of days or so they finally get the case wrapped up. It turns out that Reid was the serial rapist, not only that more rape cases that have previously gone unsolved from other police departments with same mo's also get closed. Even though it had dragged up the past, it did turn out that along with being apart of the gang that raped her sister, there had also been a couple of other rapes which had been reported and with the improvements of DNA in that time they were able to prove that it was him that had done it. Plus from the DNA on file from her sisters rape they could now definitively prove that he'd been apart of the gang.

With the tablets that Ducky had given to Liz they had pretty much knocked her out for the night and for most of the day after as well. So between Gibbs and Tony they took it in turns throughout the day to stay with her. Because of her still being pretty much out of it when Ducky came to check her over he told them he'd leave her be, because the rest would do her some good. Gibbs also told him that he was only going to get her in to do the paperwork and then that would be it. As the director had taken them off rotation that weekend he'd also put in for some personal time for the two of them for the next week, so he was planning on taking her to Stillwater to ensure that she did get some rest.

With the final wrap up of the case and because of wanting to make sure that Reid and Liz didn't get to see each other at all, Gibbs made sure that they got Reid charged and out of the building, before then going to get her to get the paperwork done and dusted. It was then as he looked at them all getting on with it that he realized how much of a toll the case had been on them all. And even though Liz had been out of it for a day he knew that it had been the worst of all for her, and he knew that she did desperately need a rest. So just as she completed her paperwork and he'd checked it and then signed it off, he then relented on the others and told them to get it completed when they were back again and to get home and get some rest.

Once the two of them got back to his house he ordered them a Chinese and despite how tired the both of them were, they did actually manage to eat it, without falling asleep in it! Not only that it was the first thing she'd managed to eat in days. After that the two of them then headed for bed. When they used the bathroom they did it separately. By the time she'd had a shower and had done her teeth and got back into the bedroom again, Gibbs had surprised her with putting some lighted candles on the nightstands and it was the only light in the room. As she came in he gave her a soft gentle kiss and stripped her dressing gown off. Then after another kiss he then stripped her of her night dress and whispered that she should get on the bed. As she bit back at him that he was a bit over dressed they kissed again, and as they broke apart she stripped him of his t-shirt. As he told her to lie down again with a bit of a growl, as she went to do so she flicked her eyes down to his boxers as well. She then laid on the bed on her stomach with her head laid on her folded arms. When she then felt the bed dip and he then straddled her, she could feel that he had dispensed of his boxers, which made her smile into her arms. Before then starting to massage her back, he first of all kissed each and every one of the scars on her back. Once he'd done that he grabbed the massage oil and gave her the most glorious massage. The thing that also surprised her about it was that being used to how rough his hands felt, as he did the massage they certainly didn't feel that way! The best thing of all though was feeling the tension of the last few days ebb away as he concentrated on each tension filled area until it was all released. Even in the area of her lower back where she'd always had a back problem in. Although to start off with as the bones kept cracking and popping she did keep hissing in pain, but after a while even that stopped happening. All in all by the time he'd finished the massage, she groaned with the feeling of just being a puddle in the middle of the bed.

While he went to the bathroom to wash the oil off his hands she finally found the strength to move, but she laid on her side of the bed facing his. Although she was also quite surprised at how comfortable she felt at remaining naked in his bed. She also found herself swallowing hard at his nakedness as he returned from the bathroom, but she was happy that he stayed that way as he joined her side. Not only that as he joined her side she couldn't believe that she kept up the eye contact with him. Seeing as other than keeping up eye contact with a suspect in interrogation she always struggled too do it. As she let her mind wander she knew that the reason for it was because of her parents yet again, because when she got the bible and belt treatment, they would have her in a position where the person doing the reading would be looking at her right in the eye as they did it. Then if she looked away because the pain was getting too much or she just couldn't cope with the intense look into her eyes, they would make her open her eyes again if she'd shut them or turn her head back if she'd looked away. As she came back out of her reverie she shuddered and until she felt Gibbs gently wipe away her tears with his thumb she realized the effect the memory had had on her. As he then put her arm round her he started to lightly stroke the spot on the back of her neck that she really loved being stroked in. As he said quietly "Ok?" She did a small smile and nodded yes to him. As she went into kiss him, she started to let her hands and fingers explore his body, reveling in the way some areas twitched and jumped under her touch. As the kiss remained slow, but the passion increasing. She then felt his hand move to her hip and pulled her in closer into him, due to brushing his hardness she moaned into the kiss. As he eventually rolled them both and before things went any further, he put his hands on either side of her head and pushed away from her, he studied her face as he whispered "Are you sure about this?" She swallowed hard and nodded yes, then dragged him down into a kiss that was laced with so much love and desire. As they went onto make love she knew how much she was respected and loved. Not only that for the first time in her life she knew that this relationship was so very right and so at home. Especially when afterwards as she came down from her high she felt him tug her into him and just loved the sound of his breathing and heartbeat coming back down as she laid her head on his chest. When she finally settled she moved up so they could just do a soft kiss before putting her head back down on his chest again to let the sleep finally take her.

 **A/N: So here we have the final chapter for this part of the story and I hope that you enjoy it! In the next part it will be the break and rest which she and Gibbs get before the action starts again! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites it is really great to get them all! Xxx. D. :-)**


End file.
